Finding the Queen
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: After a car accident leaves Sharon missing the Major Crimes squad has to deal with Rusty and the search for their missing friend.
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Queen

It had been a long day in the major crimes division and Sharon Raydor was happy to finally be going home with Rusty. The drive back to the apartment was filling with talking about Rusty's day and laughter about how Rusty was crushing on some girl at school. While they waited for the light to turn green Sharon asked Rusty if he was planning on asking the girl to the winter formal that would be happening next month. But she never got to hear the answer because a truck rammed them from behind, forcing them forward. Sharon attempted to reverse the car to keep from being pushed but the car she was driving was no match for the truck behind them.

With a final shove the truck managed to get them into the middle of the road. Suddenly the truck reversed and went back a few feet. Sharon looked behind her to see what the track was doing so when she saw the truck back away she started to put the car into drive. But before their car could move Sharon saw headlights heading straight towards them. Sharon knew that the other truck would hit them so she quickly turned to Rusty and reached out to keep him from getting hurt. At that moment the truck hit the car and Sharon jerked sideways so hard that she hit her head on the side window. Rusty was also thrown sideways but his seatbelt kept him from being anything but dazed. The truck pushed them into a light pole but after what seemed like a lifetime the truck stopped and started backing away.

The wound to Sharon's head knocked her unconscious but Rusty was lucky enough to just be a little confused. He tried to focus his eyes as he reached for Sharon but before he touched her the door on her side of the car was wrenched open. A man in a black suit and a mask unbuckled Sharon and started to carry her towards the truck that hit them. Rusty tried to unbuckle himself as he watched one of the drivers put Sharon in the truck but the buckle was lodged in. Rusty had to watch as the driver got into the truck with Sharon and both trucks drove away.

Rusty couldn't find anything to free himself from his seatbelt but his phone was within easy reach. So Rusty called Provenza's phone and hoped that Provenza was still close to work. Luckily Provenza and the rest of the team were just leaving work when Rusty called. Provenza answered his phone and was surprised to hear Rusty's voice yelling on the other end. It took a moment to calm Rusty down and get him to tell Provenza what happened. When Provenza heard Rusty talk about the accident he signaled to the others to get to their cars quickly and he was even more worried when he heard that Rusty was stuck in the car.

It didn't take long to get to the accident so Provenza asked Flynn to call the police and the ambulance while the rest of the team ran to the car. Sanchez cut Rusty out of the car and Provenza helped pull him from the car while Tao and Sykes ran to the driver's side of the car. The other police squad and the ambulance arrived and Rusty was rushed off to the hospital while the police took control of the crime scenes.

The Major Crimes squad watched as the other officers went over the car, each one worried about the woman that they had started to consider family.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the Queen

The day after Sharon's abduction found Rusty and the Major Crimes squad milling around the murder room waiting for news. Thanks to Sharon's quick actions Rusty managed to escape the crash with only a couple of bruises but the guilt was eating Rusty from the inside. He blamed himself for not being able to help Sharon as she was being abducted and the team had spent most of the day trying to convince him that he was not responsible. Rusty refused to go to school that day so everyone watched as he paced around the room.

Sadly the team was not doing much better than Rusty when it came to worrying. Provenza in particular was surprised at how much concern he felt about Raydor. Each person was thinking about their last interactions with Raydor and how they hoped that was not going to be the last time they saw her alive.

Finally the team heard the door to the division open. When they turned around three men in suits were walking towards them. The man that was obviously in charge introduced himself as Special Agent Boust and the other two men as Agents Yoles and Agent Nisa. They were from the FBI and they announced that they were talking over the case along with the case that the team was working on the day before. Before anyone from Major Crimes squad could object the FBI told them that they were taking over because they believed that Sharon was abducted because of the case that the squad had been working on could be connected to a string of cases that the FBI had been working on.

A serial killer couple had been abducted women from all across the United States in the same way that Raydor had been taken so the FBI believed that Sharon must have been taken by them. Judging by the way she was taken the FBI also believes that Raydor was taken because she was onto something on her current case. Agent Boust asked Major Crimes to brief them on everything that they knew about the case so Tao, with a quick look at Provenza, started talking.

The case that they had been dealing with started with the discovery of the body of a thirty year old in the public library. After three days of working the case all that the team had managed to find was some DNA off the woman that they had not been able to match to anyone yet. There were no witnesses to the crime or to the disposal of the body.

Rusty had been standing there waiting until he could ask Agent Boust question so once Tao stopped talking Rusty was watching. For some reason he couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something wrong with Boust's reaction to the news that the Major Crimes squad basically had nothing to tie to a suspect.

After Tao finished his briefing Agent Yoles told them all about the serial killers and what their M.O was. Agent Boust then asked everyone if they would be willing to help with the case even though the FBI had control of it. Sanchez didn't even let Agent Boust finish before informing him that there was no chance that the Major Crimes squad would be left out of the case seeing as how the woman that was abducted was their boss. So Provenza sent Tao and Buzz with Agent Nisa back to FBI headquarters to get caught up with the case while everyone else headed back to the scene of the accident to canvas the neighborhood for witnesses.

Before Provenza left Rusty asked if he could talk to Provenza for a moment. When they were far enough away that no one else could hear them Rusty asked Provenza to watch Agent Boust because Rusty had a very bad feeling about the man. Looking at Boust Provenza couldn't help but agree so he promised to watch the man. Provenza turned back to Rusty in time to see the worry in the boy's eyes for Sharon and for some reason it made him happy to see how much Rusty cared about his foster mother.

So Provenza put his hand on Rusty's shoulder and promised that he was going to do whatever it took to get Sharon back.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the Queen part 3

It had been a long two days for the Major Crimes squad as they continued to look for Sharon Raydor. The serial killer case that they associated to her kidnapping finally had a lead that lead the team to a couple that was visiting the city. As Sanchez and Flynn went to pick up the couple to bring them in to be interviewed, Provenza and Sykes stayed behind with the three FBI agents. While the agents sat around talking about the case Sykes leaned closer to Provenza's chair.

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with our case?" Sykes asked, keeping an eye on the agents.

Provenza looked at her. "Yeah there is something wrong here. The serial killers usually kidnapped women from public places as a crime of opportunity and they kill the women by strangling them. Then they would dump the women in the countryside so that they wouldn't be found. But the woman in our case was killed from getting stabbed and she was left in the middle of the city like the killers wanted her to be found. And Raydor's car accident seems too planned to be a part of the serial killers cases."

Sykes nodded her head at Provenza's statement. "It seems to me that the only reason that we are associating these two cases with the serial killers at all is because the FBI agents said that they were related. What if the original case had nothing to do with the serial killers? It could have been set up to look like another Couples case to hide the real killer. And Raydor was taken because she was too close to figuring out the case. You know how she liked to go over things by herself. But why would the kidnappers leave Rusty behind?"

Before Provenza could answer Sanchez and Flynn came in with the suspects. As they headed to the interview room Tao took the FBI agents into electronics to watch the interview so Provenza and Sykes followed them, glancing at each other.

The suspects were average looking but once Sanchez and Flynn started questioning them the two opened up quickly. As it turns out the two were killing women that reminded them of the man's blonde ex-girlfriend. The Major Crimes team was very interested to hear this because the woman from their case was a dirty blond (which didn't match the other victims) and Raydor was a red head. After listening to the couple confesses to the other killings both interviews turned to their case and to Raydor. But the team was startled when both suspects denied having anything to do with ether of the cases.

The suspects were soon taken to be booked while the team and the FBI agents went to the murder room to discuss the cases. When they got there Rusty was waiting for them but with a quick shake of the head Provenza sent him into Raydor's office. As soon as the door closed the discussion continued.

"Well now that we have the suspects in custody it's only a matter of time until they tell us where your Captain is" smiled Agent Boust as he looked at the other two agents. Sykes was about to speak up about her doubts but Provenza shushed her before she could talk.

"Hopefully you are right about that, Agent Boust. I know that we would all like the Captain back and Rusty does want her home. Thank you for all your help on this case. Please let us know if you get anything from them." Provenza smiled as he guided the agents out of the room.

When everyone heard the door close they all started to yell at Provenza but he held up his hands to quiet them. "Ok, I think we can all agree that our case and Raydor's kidnapping had nothing to do with the Couples case. But something isn't right about this case and those FBI agents have something to do with it. So from now on we work the cases without them."

Everyone agreed to that so after discussing the cases amongst themselves everyone went off to do their work. Luckily for them there were discrepancies that had nothing to do with the Couples cases so now that the Major Crimes squad was just looking at their two cases it was obvious where they should start looking for clues to their Captain's whereabouts.

Each of the team members just hoping that they were not searching for her dead body.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the queen 4

Sykes and Rusty's doubts turned out to be correct when the team went back to look at the evidence that had been collected from the victim's body and from Raydor's car. Since the FBI agents had taken charge of them and connected all the evidence to their Couples case the Major Crimes squad had never gotten the chance to look at them. But when they looked over the evidence they found that none of the evidence had anything to do with the serial case. Luckily the team did find something that the FBI agents missed: DNA on the body and fingerprints on Raydor's car door.

While everyone was happy to find new evidence the fact that the FBI missed the evidence worried Provenza. He hadn't forgotten what Rusty said about them so when Tao found the evidence Provenza started to wonder if there was something going on with them. When he mentioned his feeling to the rest of the team everything got quiet.

"But why would the FBI want to mess up our case and Raydor's kidnapping?" asked Buzz from his computer.

"Maybe they want to keep us from solving the case. They did seem determined to pin the case on the serial killers. And there is no way they missed the evidence that we found." Mentioned Sanchez.

"That makes no sense unless….."

"Unless they had something to do with both cases and they didn't want us to find out. How are the prints going, Tao?" Provenza asked.

Tao turned back to his computer to check. Then he turned back to the rest of the team. "You guys are not going to believe this. The DNA that we found matches Agent Boust and the prints match Agent Nisa. No wonder they wanted to pin the cases on the serial killers and kept us from looking at the evidence."

"So Raydor was kidnapped by the FBI and the woman was killed by a FBI agent? How are we going to proceed? We need to find Raydor." Sykes said.

"We'll have to report to Taylor and Pope before anything happens. I doubt that the Agents will tell us anything so we'll have to trick them into getting the information that we need." Provenza picked up the phone.

While Provenza called Pope the rest of the team exchanged glances. The fact that the suspects were FBI agents worried everyone.

They wished that Agent Howard had not taken a vacation at the same time that they really needed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the Queen part 5

It took some convincing on the part of the Major Crimes squad but they finally got permission to have all three FBI agents followed. Though they would not have gotten the permission at all if Agent Fritz had not come into the murder room while they were arguing with Taylor and shown everyone the memo from his boss saying it was ok. Apparently the FBI had some concerns about the actions that their agents had taken as well.

So after carefully planning the stakeout the squad went to follow their targets with Fritz joining Tao and Buzz. Luckily Agent Yoles and Agent Nisa were in the same car so Provenza, Flynn, Sanchez, and Sykes were all basically in the same place as well.

However they were all surprised when their targets turned into the parking lot of a hospital and headed into the visitors entrance.

"So…what now?" asked Sykes. "It's going to be hard to avoid being seen if we follow them in but we have to know what they are doing."

They all turned to Provenza. "We aren't going to follow them in just yet. When they leave I will stay behind to question the doctors while you guys follow them."

So when the agents finally left so did everyone except Provenza, who headed into the hospital. It took him a few minute but he finally browbeat the doctor (using his badge) into showing him where the agents had gone. The doctor led Provenza to a private room where a patient had been staying for a few days. Provenza had a feeling on who was lying in that room so when he saw Raydor he was not surprised. She looked pretty banged up but the doctor reassures Provenza that Raydor was recovering well.

Provenza spent a few minutes questioning the doctor more and then he left the hospital. When he was finally outside he called the rest of the team to tell them that the agents had been visiting Raydor. They were all outraged over the whole situation but the fact that Raydor was ok made everyone happy.

It took a few hours for Pope and Taylor to update Fritz to what the squad found out but finally the team had permission to arrest both of them. As they brought Agent Yoles and Agent Nisa in for questioning everyone's spirit was finally lifted for the first time in days.

These two agents had a lot to answer for and the team was going to make sure that both of them paid their dues. But everyone still wondered how Agent Boust fit into the whole situation.

At least Provenza could finally tell Rusty that his foster mother was going to be coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding the Queen part 6

Picking up the two agents didn't prove to be too difficult since they were heading back to Major Crimes anyways. Flynn and Provenza decided to take on Nisa's interviews while Sanchez and Tao took over Yoles interview. But all four were surprised at how quickly both agents started talking about what had happened. Since the agents knew that Major Crimes had found Raydor both of them tried to assure everyone that they had not meant to hurt the woman so badly. They had not expected her to try to get away from them so when she did they had to hit the car harder. But they hadn't expected Rusty to be there so when they saw him the plan started to unravel.

At the mention of a plan the team started questioning the suspects for real. It took some persuading but eventually Nisa told Provenza what was really going on. Agent Boust had told both of them to stage Raydor's kidnapping so that it looked like a new case for the Couples serial killers. Boust wanted to lure the killers out to the open and Raydor was the only person that they had that might do for the operation. They had not expected Rusty so they decided to leave him behind so that the case would still fit the profile. After Yoles had put Raydor into the car he realized that she needed to go to a hospital so they drove to an out of the way hospital and told the doctors that they could not reveal that she was there. Everything that the agents told them explained Raydor's case but it didn't explain the original case that Major Crimes had been working on. But when Flynn asked Nisa why Boust DNA was on the body all they got were looks of confusion.

The information that the team got from Nisa and Yoles was enough to bring in Boust and after the interviews everyone was very ….eager to talk to him. But before the team could even begin the search for him though Fritz came in leading Boust by the arm. Apparently the FBI had decided to grab him while Major Crimes went looking for Nisa and Yoles so the team got to interview him quicker than they thought. Unfortunately Boust wasn't planning on being quite as talkative as the other two.

"Why exactly have you guys brought me in here and treated me like a suspect? I've got work to be done and you're wasting my time here." Snapped Boust as Provenza and Sanchez sat down across from him.

"We brought you down here because you are a suspect in the murder of our Jane Doe and in the kidnapping of Sharon Raydor. And just to save time we should tell you that we already have your DNA on the body and both of your agents have already flipped on you. So why don't you just tell us everything and maybe the DA can cut a deal for you." Provenza taunted Boust.

But Boust didn't take the bait. He decided to lawyer up but the evidence against him was enough to tell the team what had happened. Boust had been cheating on his wife with a woman named Lisa Turner (the Jane Doe) when Lisa decided to end the affair. This made Boust so angry that he killed Lisa by hitting her with his car. When he realized that this could be traced back to him Boust set up the body to make it look like it was a new murder for the couples case in hopes that he could catch the serial killers. When he heard that Major Crimes had gotten the case he kept watch over them and overheard Raydor mention that she didn't think that Turners murder had anything to do with the serial killers. After that Boust tricked Nisa and Yoles into kidnapping her by telling them that it would help keep her safe and solve the case. But in reality Boust planned to make sure that Raydor died so that she couldn't share her misgivings with anyone else. After hearing Nisa and Yoles testimonies the DA decided to try them on murder one.

"Hey Sharon. Good to see you again." Rusty murmured, looking at Raydor. The doctor was finally allowing everyone to see her but Rusty asked to go in alone first. The sight of Sharon's bruised face made Rusty want to cry but he grinned at her instead.

"Rusty….Are you all right? Fritz and Brenda visited me earlier to fill me in but I wanted to be sure that you're alright." Sharon seemed a bit dazed but the doctor said that it was normal and that she would be fine.

"They let others in before me? I was supposed to come in first!" The thought of anyone else coming in first made Rusty angry.

Rusty's anger seemed to be funny to Sharon because she gave him a small smile. "Fritz played the FBI card to get in so that he could get my statement. He brought Brenda because apparently she was worried about me, if you can believe it. You're the first person to come visit me for only personal reasons."

"The rest of the team is outside waiting to see you to but I ….wanted to see you first. I'm sorry I couldn't help you when they were taking you away. "Rusty looked away as he talked.

"Don't be. If you had fought who knows what they would have done to you. Don't ever risk getting hurt like that for me. Now why don't you call the others in so I can say hi before I fall asleep again?"

As Rusty turned to the door Sharon wiped her eyes quickly so Rusty didn't see it. She had been drifting in and out of her dreams since the attack but when she was wake Sharon had spent most of the time worrying about Rusty. She was so relieved to know that he was alright and that he had been taken care of while she was gone. Though Sharon had to admit that she had been surprised to hear about how worried her team had been. Who knew that they actually cared about the Wicked Witch?


End file.
